


A Very Unlikely Friendship

by Kiwiikitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiikitten/pseuds/Kiwiikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweat was starting to seep through your clothes and you knew you didn’t have long until a new beast decided that you were going to be its next victim. A low growl erupted from somewhere behind you and without needing to turn around you could guess what it was. You started running through the dense of trees trying to escape from the monster that was chasing you down but it kept getting closer. It wasn’t until you heard a blood curdling scream that you halted and turned on your heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Unlikely Friendship

You remember exactly where you met Dean Winchester. The date? Well, that’s a bit blurry to the both of you.

* * *

 

Sweat was starting to seep through your clothes and you knew you didn’t have long until a new beast decided that you were going to be its next victim. A low growl erupted somewhere behind you and without needing to turn around you what it was and what to do. You started running through the dense of trees trying to escape from the monster that was chasing you down but it kept getting closer. It wasn’t until you heard a blood curdling scream that you halted and turned on your heel.

A man, you recalled, dressed in a worn leather jacket and green flannel, was standing over the decapitated body of your assailant wielding a makeshift blade. It seemed to be made from an old hardened bone, leather strings and a flat sharp rock. He slowly turned to you, stern bright green eyes standing out among the dirt and grim on his chiseled face.

"Now, what kind of bitch faced monster are you?" The man questioned voice gruff and low, like he has been screaming and shouting his whole life. The man’s stance was animalistic and deadly and he wore a broad smirk on his face.

"Call me a rarity," You started "I my self thought it was impossible for me to get in here. I guess I was wrong.” You were panting heavily, every muscle in your body was sore and they ached. All you wanted to do is just to rest or escape.

His stance became straighter, taller, and less animalistic as he looked at you in confusion. He took a step closer, crushing a branch under his foot and you winced at the loud cracking and creaking sound it made. He seemed not to care as he spoke again,

"So either that means your one _hell_ of a freak or you’re human." You couldn’t quite tell if he was asking or stating but as he continued to stare at you in confusion you quickly caught on.

"I would be in the latter." You panted with a grin and he seemed to ease up more letting his arms fall loose at his sides hearing your statement.

You heard rustling, twigs snapping and the sound of heavy footsteps behind you. Quickly whirling around, you took the blade that was hidden in your sheath and poised it in your hand as a weapon.

"Woah, calm down, please, they’re just friends," called the man behind you in a slightly alarmed tone.

The other two people, both men, look at you with confusion and distrust just as the earlier one did. Their faces only illuminated by the pale bright gray light coming through the trees. In any other situation the lighting would be beautiful,

but here it was an eerie glow. The two men, both held their heads high and stood their ground trying to seem intimidating and deadly, but those tricks never worked on you in here. One of the men was dressed in what seemed to be a sort of modern sailors get up and the other in a worn and tattered trench coat. You could tell almost instantly that the buff sailor was a vampire, you gave him a cold glare for a moment before straightening up and lowering your knife.

"I’m Dean Winchester by the way, human." He stated simply and you turned around at his words your loose muck covered hair slapping your dirty gray jacket as you stopped.

"Wait, your human? But- but that’s impossible!" you questioned, but still felt slightly relieved, finally someone with a brain, you thought.

"Well, you’re here aren’t you?"

"I’m afraid the circumstances in which I arrived here are so highly improbable I don’t count.” You stated simply. “I did say I was a rarity.”

"Dean, she could be lying." Said a voice with a northern accent, you could only assume it was the burly vampire or, you thought with a mental grin, _vampirate_.

"No, she’s being completely honest. Though I do find it suspicious that she ended up here, I would assume someone who had this sort of knowledge to get into Purgatory would’ve been brought to my senses back when I was still looking for this place.” Corrected another voice, the trench coated man. You heard the crunching of leaves behind you as one of them stepped closer their presence making the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

You turned around and looked around at the man who spoke with an annoyed and exasperated expression on your face. You had calmed down and your breathing was back to normal, but you still felt too tired for any of this crap. He looked young with quite a bit of peach fuzz and was covered in blood and muck from head to toe, as were the rest of you. He looked human enough, but so did everything else in here. You could tell he was something powerful but you couldn’t pin point what he was exactly.

"You talk alot don’t you?"You spoke in a tired tone. He seemed to shut up either offended or at a loss of words, you didn’t really care. Light streamed over his face illuminating his bright sterling blue eyes.

"So," she started turning back to Dean "how’d you end up here?"

Dean didn’t speak, but his jaw and mouth moved like he seemed to want to , to just break down the flood gates and let it all out but afraid of what mighthappen if he did. You hoped he get on with it and decide, after all this was purgatory and it wouldn’t be long before something caught your scent and the sounds of breaking branches and twigs weren’t helping. These three seemed so care free in this place, it was weird. But he stayed silent, probably waiting for you to explain first seeing you were probably the less trustworthy one. You looked around through the tall thick trees before letting out a sigh and you slumped down onto a fallen tree trunk with a grunt.

"I was being an idiot, there was this big bad monster I was trying to hunt, but it took me months to find a suitable weapon to kill it with. So I did what any hunter would’ve once I acquired the weapon and I stabbed the ass hat in the face.” You glanced up at Dean and he seemed to be completely interested in your story as were the others."But apparently like the saying goes, ‘with great power comes great consequences.’ So I found out the hard way that if I were to kill it, I would be taken to the same hellish place it goes to when it dies.” You sighed, hanging your head, you raked your brain trying to think of how long it has been but you could only guess “I’ve been in this hell hole for about a year now. Don’t think I’m going to be getting out anytime soon either.”

Dean just nodded and frowned turning to the others then back at you. Wait what? Where were the questions the confused glances? This was weird, he was weird. You looked at him expectantly waiting for his side of the story. Everything around you four seemed to be still and there was no sound of movement, only the sound of the wind and your shallow breaths.

"Before I start what’s your name?" He asked brows furrowed. This question had caught you off guard and you quickly scrambled in your mind for an answer. Shit! Did you really forget to tell them your name? How can you be so forgetful! You thought and mentally kicked yourself. It took you a moment before you could answer, it had been a year since you used your name and you were surprised as to how much you have forgotten it."Oh, um- my name is Alex, 27 years old I think."

His eyes widened, most likely after hearing your age and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he shook his head presumably to tell his story before asking more questions.

"Well first off, that’s Castiel," he said, pointing to the trench coated one who was now sitting on a stump not to far from you. He seemed to be studying you. Eyes scanning across your features before he looked you in the eye. "And that’s Benny, he was the first person in purgatory who didn’t try to kill me.” Dean finished and pointed to the sailor one who had a creepy grin on his face. You quickly adverted your gaze from his and looked back a dean who seemed to be looking at you cautiously. “You guys look at me like I’m going to attack you at any moment,” You joked “come on, all I want to do is get out of this place.”

"As do the rest of us," he cleared his throat and sat down a foot away from you."Where do I begin, well, me and my brother, Sam, were hunting these monsters, uh, leviathan, and same deal like you once we found a suitable weapon that could gank the sons of bitches, Cas and I tried it out on the head of the pack. And well, now we’re here.” He explained with a pained look, you almost felt sorry for him. Dean let out a long sigh and looked down, clenching and unclenching his fist a couple of times before he bolted up into a standing position."Come on, we’ve gotta get a move on," he said to Castiel and Benny before turning to you."You can come with if you’d like."

You stood up and clean your knife on your shirt before wiping the dirt from off your hands on onto your pants. Your muscles were still aching in places, but you regained enough energy to keep moving. Benny and Castiel seemed completely unfazed by all the running and activity, but it didn’t surprise you, they weren’t exactly human. "Thanks but, where you guys heading anyway?" You asked, putting your knife back in its holder. The vampire smirked again looking at you then to Dean, who had just a little bit of hope in his eyes. "We’re going to get the hell out of this place."

**Author's Note:**

> ((author's note: I know this one is a bit short and its the first chapter and all and its also a bit confusing, BUT! its my first time actually writting an entire story the next chapter (which you should expect in the next month or so) will be much longer and slightly more interesting if not slightly pointless! so stay tuned and apologies))  
> ((p.s. i do not have a set writing schedule so sorry if it takes me half a year to write one chapter))


End file.
